Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Ben rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $6.52 each and baskets of oranges for $6.41 each. Ben decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of oranges. How much did Ben need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Ben needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the oranges. Price of bananas + price of oranges = total price. ${6}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ben needs to pay $12.93.